Newborn love
by Discobear4
Summary: When a newborn runs from victoria's army and finds herself in forks highschool and murders a teacher, the cullens take it into there own hands to teach her or end her, Jasper X OC. please read
1. New Born

**HEY! This story is of a newborn who runs from rileys army and finds the cullens. She trys to get jasper to trust her like the others do. will she get him to be her friend or...more? jasper and alice never fell in love so there only brother and sister XD**

**thanks for reading! please review!**

* * *

Rileys assistant, that's what all the other newborns called me. All I do is run notes from Victoria to riley because there thoughts aren't safe, but mine are.

I sat in my small cuborded that I use to hide from the others, my skinny pale legs pushed up tightly against my chest. The screams from the other newborns ripped my ears. I hated this life, I hate what I have become.

I was a 17 year old model who lived in new York but came back to Seattle to vistit my dad but I never got to see him because Riley found me. He changed me because I was different from other people and I was good at hiding my thoughts and appinoins and Riley needed that.

"Mia! I have a note!" Riley screamed at me, I quickly stumbbled to my feet, my straight brown hair had the slightest flicks at the bottom and I flicked my side fringe out of my face. I quickly pushed the cuboared door open and ran passed the newborns who wolf wisled at me as I ran.

"Here" Riley passed me a small peaice of paper, I took it but I could feel Rileys eyes raking up and down my body. My whole life men have been doing that, stairing at me like I am a price, treating me as a trophy they could hang on there wall for all there friends to see. "Thank you..." I said quickly and ran out into the dark of the night, I followed a path which led up into the forest to find Victoria.

I was not meant to be a vampire, I wanted to grow old, have kids and die. I had the whole world infront of me, I was a growing model in new York and life was great but it all ended so quickly.

No...no..please no, a all too familare smell hit my noes, I quickly stop in my tracks and stopped breathing. "Hello there?" a man, in his 40's stood about 5 metres in front of me, he was wearing hiking gear. "ma'am are you ok?" he asked, he looked conserned, I was wearing rileys old shirt because one of the new borns tore my shirt up, my black skinny jeans were ripped on accident and covered in dried blood. "Are you lost?" he stepped forward, the wind pushed the sent of his blood up against me. I could hear his heart beating, pushing the red slosh around his body. "Im so sorry..." was the only thing I could mutter before I lungded at him, my pearly white teeth sunk into his neck and the sweet blood fulled my mouth.

He was dead before I was full, but it was always like this, no matter how many people I murder I am never full. Buzzzz, I quickly snapped out of my thought by the mans cell phone ring. I leaned down and rumaged through his pockets till I pulled out a phone, incoming call: Kelly was lit across the screen in bright blue letters.

I sighed and pushed accept and held the phone to my ear. "Hi Hun, I just made dinner how long are you gonna be?" I heard a sweet womans voice, "Im sorry but he's not coming back..." I said in my most sorry voice. "What? Who is that?" she asked. "Im Mia...he's dead...I just killed him...I'm so sorry.." I said, I couldn't see this women but I could feel her confusion and sadness. "No! Your horrible! Why would you joke about that?" she screamed at me, I dropped the phone and stepped on it. I kneeled by the body of this man, I quickly grabbed a pen and wrote on his hand. 'I'm sorry, Rest in peace - Mia' I always write it on people I have killed but this time something was different.

This man, was old, he had dreams and a job and a wife. He might have had kids and I had taken away someones world. He was trying to show kindness by asking if I was lost and I killed him. I was a monster.

I quickly stood up, I quickly ripped up Rileys note so small that not even I microscope could read it. I turned my head towards the thick forest and ran, I don't know where to but I ran.


	2. The Cullens

I followed the green over grown forest which seemed to go on forever. I was fine with the long walk, because when I got somewhere I would kill every human in my sight and the volturi would come after me. I only know about the Volturi because I would always read the notes I carried between Victoria and Riley.

Forks High school, home of the gladiators, I red the sign. This was the perfect place. I would go in, kill some people and then the volturi would come and kill me. It all sounded so simple, killing someone is so easy, but getting over it can be much harder. I ran quickly into the school grounds, I passed all the cars in the car park, Volvo, mustang, Porsche; these are really nice cars for teenagers. I pushed the doors open. I was surprised that the halls were empty and silent.

I could hear teenaged talking inside the class rooms, small whispers that I could hear clear as day and bags being rustled around and chairs moving. I quickly moved towards the class room door, I peered in threw the window. I scanned the room, all the teenagers seemed focused on a movie, Romeo and Juliet. My eyes stopped on a unnatural handsome boy in the classroom, his pale skin was covered in crescent shaped scars, vampire bites! He was a vampire. He was obviously a much older vampire because he was so close to humans, a new-born would be ripping there heads off, I would be. He was much more attractive than the new-borns, his blond hair was brushed so golden rays curled all over his head. His eyes were fixed on the TV screen but the second I touched the door handle his glance shot at me. His eyes widened with shock and panic. He quick rose from his chair and sped towards the door, "Mr Cullen where are you going?" the teacher shouted but he already opened the door which pushed me back.

The faint smell of blood was quickly over powered by the sweet smell of another vampire. He lunged at me, quickly pinning me against the ground, he snarled at me, his face inches from mine. "Im sorry!" I screamed instinctively at the man who loomed or me, his face was covered in scars from other vampires, he was a fighter. "Jasper no!" a blond women pushed Jasper of me, I quickly stumbled to my feet, wait why am I running these, vampires could kill me. I stood up in front of the much older vampires. "Jasper I'm sorry, I thought she was human!" the beautiful blond girl said. "What are you doing here?" Jasper screamed at me, he was extremely loud which scared me. "Kill me!" I force out but I could hear the fear in my voice.

"Jasper...maybe we should take this outside..." a very large vampire with brown hair said quietly. I could see that we had drawn attention to ourselves; a teacher with very little hair was peering out the door window. I heard the blond vampire gasp as the teacher opened the door. "Cullen's? What is going on here?" the short old man asked, the smell hit my nose and I wasn't me anymore. Every bone in my body forced me at the man, but my path was blocked by Jasper. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and shoved me against the ground. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, "Mr Cullen get off that young woman!" the teacher screamed. Jasper tensed and carefully thought about the situation which was unfolding. I saw this as my one opportunity and I took it, I quickly pulled from Jaspers grip and lunged for the teacher, I knew Jasper could have easily stopped me but he didn't.

I sunk my teeth into the teachers neck and quickly draining him off life. His old body went limp and he collapsed to the floor. I let out a loud whine and whimper. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I waited for death to take me but it didn't. "Emmett take this new-born back to the house...Rosalie call Carlisle tell him what's happened...I'll get rid of the body and his car to make it look like he left school..." Jasper had already started picking up the man's body.

I was pulled to a red jeep outside but Emmett. "Emmett...I'll help..." an extremely handsome doctor was at my side and clinging onto my arm. His blond hair waved over his head like golden streams. His grip was hard but gentle at the same time, he pushed me into the tiny jeep.

I sat silently in the jeep, I huddled into the corner and stared out the window as we passed a town filled with humans. I felt the doctors grip tighten on my arm, I sighed. "I'm sorry but it is just a safety measure" he said. "I understand..." i turned to look at him. His eyes were a deep golden, maybe that's what happens to vampires who get extremely old. "What's your name? I'm Carlisle..." he stared at me with curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "Mia...w-where are you taking me?" I asked, I hated my voice, It wasn't my voice, my voice was not perfect and didn't sound like a song whenever I spoke. I miss being normal. "We are going to my home...you have made a big mess for us..." he sounded angry and caring at the same time, he confused me on the emotions he could make in one sentence. "I understand this...I don't like to kill..." I looked down and began to feel the tears swelling in my eyes, the tears that I knew would never come out. "We don't kill to survive..." Emmett said as he stared at the road. "Don't kill?" I asked, don't kill? How can you be a vampire and not kill humans, I have tried human food and it doesn't work. "We only feed on the blood of animals..." dr many emotions said with a mixture of worry and joy, worry because of my reaction and joy because of his pride in this amazing discovery. "Oooh...wish I could do that..." I said without even thinking before the words dripped out of my mouth like drawl. "There always a second chance..." Emmett said and finally looked at me. He pulled the car up along a long drive way of snow covered trees which were covered with freshly coated frost. I looked at every detail of every different snow flake, no two were the same, the colours were all the same white but with different curves. All the same...but always different.

He pulled up to a large glass house, I gasped at it's amazing beauty but there was a growing problem, Jasper and a vampire I didn't recognise were standing outside staring at me with hate filled eyes, maybe I wouldn't have to wait for the volturi to kill me. "Her mind is blank..." the vampire I didn't recognise said, he stared into my eyes like he was searching for something. "Edward...is she...like Bella?" Carlisle asked, I stood and look around at the house. "No...I see and hear something...colours swirling around in her head..." he stared at me, I looked confused at him. "How do you hear colours?" Emmett asked, I suddenly felt a urge to speak, "You can hear colours...green is the sound of trees rustling in the wind...blues the ocean and wind creating waves far out at sea... Red is..." I stopped myself, Red...I know what red is...well I did know but the only red sound I could think of was the sound of a human heart pushing blood around it's frail body. "Red is...red...is...the sound of..." I looked down and thought of my real thoughts, the thoughts past my blood thirsty brain. "Red is the sound of fire crackling and your lover saying your name and the blood rushing to your cheeks." a smile slid across my face, Carlisle looked around at his family with worried eyes.

"Jasper...take her away from the house...I can't bear to hear it.." Carlisle walked into the house, I wanted to follow him, I had only knew him for a few minutes but he felt like the only part of hope that maybe vampires don't have to be horrible but he left me. Jaspers hand wrapped tightly around my arm. Jasper began to drag me into the forest.

"This should be far..." Jasper realised my arm, I stumbled but stood strong. "Are you going to kill me?" asked, I stood in a beautiful forest, surrounded by a natural beauty that is very rare in the world. "Yes..." Jasper stepped closer to me, I felt a lump build up in my throat. I looked at the ground, "Why did you say that red was not blood?" Jasper asked, I stared at his orange eyes. "Because...red is my favourite colour and I don't want my favourite thing to be about murder..." I said quietly, he looked at me confused. "What colour is murder then?" he touched my arm. "Murder doesn't have a colour...colours a beautiful...murder isn't..." I said sadly, he nodded. "You aren't a murderer...you can't help it...so I shouldn't murder you..." he sighed loudly. "I don't want to live like this anymore...just kill me..." I stepped forward so I was only a step away from him. "I can't...your not like other new-borns...you have compassion..." he stepped forward so our bodies were almost touching. I was looking down at my feet. I felt his hand touch under my chin and lift my head up gently. "There is another way..." he smiled at me.


	3. New Family

News of a teacher missing was spreading threw the town like wild fire. I felt so guilty, more than I ever had before. Riley wouldn't let us read the newspaper so we could never find out who we killed or what they did in there lives. I felt so horrible, a life is gone. A man who dedicated his life to teaching teenagers, a son, a father, a brother, a uncle, a husband, a life that is now gone because of me.

My red eyes were now fading into a browny red, I hate animal blood. I hate the taste, the smell, I hate everything about it except the fact it stops me from being a killer. I hadn't killed a human in a month but I hadn't seen a human in a month so I didn't know the extent of my control.

"Mia!" Alice skipped into the kitchen and hugged me tightly. "Were all going to school now...so you just hang here?" Alice smiled at me, she was much nicer to me than Rosalie. "Yeah...I might go animal hunting..." I said with a smile. I hadn't smiled in a long time, every time a talked to Edward or Alice or Esme I felt less and less like a monster. "OK...be careful...remember you control your body..." Alice hugged me then skipped off.

I strung myself across a white sofa and basked in the sunlight, which a recently learned doesn't kill vampires. I haven't been alone in a while, I enjoyed the silence but I did enjoy the Cullen's company more. They were all kind and understanding of me, they all successfully changed from human to animal blood, so I know I can to.

Thoughts of Riley began to poison my brain. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of him and every lie that dripped out of his lips. Riley lied about the golden eyed ones being evil, they were the nicest vampires I will ever meet. They took me in even after the trouble I caused. They were all very accepting of me, except Jasper. He would hover over me at all times and watched me like a hawk and if I even go a little bit angry his hand would grip me like a vise.

I do think about how easy my life was when I was human. Boys were never mean to me, they hovered over me but in a different way. Most people would never take me seriously, I was always just labeled as the dumb pretty girl. As time went on I began to think of myself in the same way. Modeling seemed like the best for me. I quit school and moved to new york. It was hard at first but I was very popular so I picked up speed much quicker than other models but ever since I became a vampire I released, I love art, I hate modeling and I am smart.

My childhood was average, I grew up in London so my voice is teeming with British accent. My mother was a drug dealer and was very contrive. She would beat me and call me names. One day my dad came and took me to America. It's an odd thing that I remember so much about my human life when most vampires would forget. I remember every thing, every little detail. My home was a small rented home in surrey, it was above a dairy and was a dull white. My mum spent most of my money on drugs so we were very poor. When I was 15 I would sneak into top gear and watch them. I loved cars, too an obsessive level. I am so in love with the Rolls Royce Ghost.

I quickly pulled out of my thought by a new sound running threw the woods. Bigger than a bear, much faster. Steady heart beat so this animal wasn't tried and It was getting closer fast. I shot off the couch and was at the window almost instantaneously. I could see a wolf, as tall as a horse and almost as fast as a vampire.

I felt confused at this sight, the large brown wolf was followed by two others. They all disappeared from view behind a small shrub. What's happening? What were they? Why are they here? The questions whirled in my head.

My body froze in shock as I saw three extremely large boys emerged from the woods. I watched them intensely, I could see every detail on there skin, I could see there plusing veins which pushed the blood around, there warm blood. The blood which could stop the burning, stop the pain.

I quickly brought my mind to other matters like, why were three wolf/men coming towards the Cullen's house. I began to panic, I felt angry and scared because I loved the Cullen's and i thought that I could just avoid humans but if they come here it's not my fault. I felt the fear of killing rise up in me again. I could hear there hearts speed up as they walked up the stairs slowly, I turned to the back door and ran.

I loved running, running is a thing that could mean many things, freedom, power and fear. I was running for fear, not fear for me, fear I would kill then have to leave the cullens.

"You are the last person I expected to see..." I heard Riley's voice trickle threw the trees. I quickly shot my head around to my former master. "Riley..." I stepped back and tried not to make eye contact. "My dear Mia...what are you doing so far from home?" Riley stepped closer towards me, I could out-run him but if he caught me I would be a gonner. "That hell hole was never my home..." I snapped at him, he continued to smile. "Mia...I still need your help..." he shot over to me, his face was a few inchs from mine, his hand trailed down my face. "well...all I need you to do is too is keep the cullens as far away from the truth of us as posabile..." Riley leaned his face closer so his nose touched mine. "Riley..." I slapped his hand away and stepped away from him. "I know how you are with Victoria..." I growled at him. "Frisky little English bird...model...car lover..weak to blood lust..." Riley wraped his arm around the small of my back. "I know what you want..." he whispered in my ear. "don't act like you have the slightest idea of what I want...I couldn't care less if you like me but you will respect me..." I hissed, my normal friendly british accent was angry and feral. "Very well Mia...just keep the cullens culeless...and I'll leave your new family alone..." Riley smiled then shot over to me in a half second and kissed my cheek, he grinned then took off into the woods towards forks.

I stood in the woods alone, i will tell the cullens the truth but only when they trust me. I began to run back to my new home, hoping the wolves had left. I dogded the tree and rocks, but I released I would smell of Riley. I drived into a small pond and scurbed my cheek violently.

I didn't leave the murky water in till I couldn't smell anything on myself. The sun has gone down so it's dark but just barely. As I ran the water dried off and the second I got home I regreted coming back.

I stood in the living room. I scanned the room and within a half second I notised something off, carlise, esme, Edward and human. Human girl...edwards mate...human...blood. I snapped my mouth closed and stood for another second in silence. Jaspers hand clampped around my arm like a vise. "Whos that?" the girl asked, her warm breath flew towards me and I wasn't myself. I screamed loudly and lunghed forward but couldn't move because Jasper and emmett held me in place. I felt carlises hand in each side of my face and forced me to stair into his golden eyes. "Mia...calm down..." carlise staired intentsly at me. I figerted and tried to escape there grip. I growled loudly at Carlise and tried to attack him but I couldn't move at all. "Mia...look at me..." I heard Jaspers warm voice whisper, I felt my body begin too relax and I began to feel more in calm. I turned and staired into his butterscotch eyes. "You can control it..." he never stopped eyecontact. "Jasper could you take Mia outside..." carlise asked poiletly. "Yes..." Jasper gentally pulled me away from the room and out of the house. Jasper pulled me far away from the house, I closed my eyes as we ran and enjoyed the smell of the forest.

Jasper stopped pulling me and let my arm go. "Im sorry..." I sighed as I stood beside a small muddy stream. I lowered my head in shame, "Dont be...we are all very proud you..." jasper sat right next to me. "why? I killed a teacher and almost exposed you guys and almost killed Edwards mate..." I looked up at him. I was very close to Jasper, At this distance you really notice how perfect his face is. "Better than me..." he smiled his dazling smile. I felt his fingers wrap around mine.

He was holding my hand! My cheeks would be the deepest red if they could be. He was being romantic! Maybe he like me! This is the perfect moment. I heard a slight rumble from the ground and the ground fell from under me. Even a vampire can't beat gravity, I fell foot first into the muddy creek water. The cool water rushed up to my stomach as I stood in the waste deep water. I heard a deep chuckle erupt from Jasper, "Shut up" I joked and splashed the muddy water at him. The water rained on his shirt and face. I let a giggle escape my lips. "Is that how we play?" he jumped down into the water and picked me up bridal style .

I screamed and laughed at the same time, This is by far the most fun I've had since I became a vampire. "Put me down!" was the only thing I could mutter threw my laughter. "Alrightly ma'am..." Jasper said in his southern accent. I felt his arms dissapear from under me, bloody gravity. I fell into the water. As I was subbmeraged in a swappy water I reached up and grabbed him arm and yanked him in. We playfully wressled under the water, if I had done this with anyone else I would have ripped there head of after a while but I felt so normal around Jasper. I scrambled out of the water and lay on my back in the muddy ground. "Ya know most girls are discusted by mud..." Jasper smiled and held out his hand. "Well I don't think I'm like most girls..." I couldn't help but smile as I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. I staired at him, drinking in ever already mermorised feature. His hair was mattered together with mud and his shirt was slightly torn. "Bella should be gone by now..." Jasper said softy. "Ill race you back?" I felt the playful urge rising again. "ready set go-" he shouted but by the time he had shouted go I had shoved him sideways so he fell into the stream and i was already half way home. "Cheater!" I heard him yell as I grabbed the front door handle. I felt a joy rush threw me, maybe it only gets better from here.

* * *

**Im having mega writters block so if you could review with any ideas for the next chapter it would be great! thanks! XD**


End file.
